Shishimai no Uchiha
by XYZ263103
Summary: UR Narusasu pr l'annif du blond 2011, 3ème OS. Naruto est Hokage et doit se rendre à une réunion, mais il ne demande pas à Sasuke de venir. L'autre le prend mal, et le laisse partir, lui réservant pour son annif un cadeau spécial et surprenant pour tous.


**_Et voici mon dernier tribut pour l'anniversaire 2011 de mister Naruto. Un peu plus long que les deux autres en tout cas :) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et merci à ceux qui reviewent, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir vos réactions ^^_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Shishimai no Uchiha<br>**

Il était tôt, ça ne faisait pas très longtemps que le ciel s'était dégagé des premières lueurs rose-orangées de l'aube. L'air était un peu frais, mais ça ne dérangeait pas la silhouette qui se tenait face au monument érigé en l'honneur de ceux qui avaient perdu la vie près de deux décennies auparavant. Chaque matin il se dressait là, se plongeant dans ses pensées après les avoir salués. C'était son habitude, celle qu'il avait prise en perdant ceux qui lui étaient chers, ceux qui l'avaient aidé à devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Avec le temps, il avait appris à regretter cela, et souvent il imaginait qui il aurait pu être si eux étaient encore de ce monde.

Ce n'est que trop tard qu'il avait compris combien il les aimait.

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui il était heureux que tout se soit arrangé avec les membres de son équipe. Une dernière fois il les salua silencieusement, souriant se faisant. Ce petit rituel lui permettait de continuer, jour après jour, et surtout de continuer à être celui qu'il était sans oublier pourquoi il pouvait l'être. Il remonta son masque sur le bas de son visage, le laissant reposer sur son nez. Il rabattit son bandeau frontal tel qu'à son habitude, soit en le passant devant son œil gauche, et puis il s'en alla tranquillement. En l'instant, il était redevenu le Kakashi Hatake que tout le monde pouvait voir, mais que très peu connaissaient réellement.

Il ne se pressait pas, bien qu'il savait avoir rendez-vous. En fait, il avait appris à apprécier la vie hors de ses missions, et l'heure n'était qu'une donnée bien trop limitative pour qu'il y prête réellement attention si une vie n'en dépendait pas. En ces temps de paix, cela devenait plus rare, et il pouvait à nouveau prendre son temps et voir le voir passer. Il aimait ça, il avait l'impression d'avoir réussi et servi à quelque chose d'important… surtout de ne pas décevoir ceux qui étaient partis depuis longtemps.

Au loin, il remarqua du mouvement, découvrant son rival autoproclamé et sa team qui ne travaillait ensemble qu'à de rares occasions, ayant aujourd'hui leurs propres équipes. Lee était en train de s'exciter et les trois enfants qu'il formait n'en menaient pas large, alors que ceux dont Neji avait la charge pouffaient de rire en le voyant faire. Tenten n'en avait pas, ayant décidé de prendre une toute autre voie pour devenir une kunoichi encore plus reconnue qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Gai le remarqua et lui fit un grand geste pour attirer son attention. Il le lui rendit brièvement, et c'est là que l'autre porta ses mains en porte-voix et lui hurla :

-Ils n'attendent que toi ! Dépêche-toi ! va vraiment falloir qu'on te paie une montre mon vieux !

Gai tapota la sienne, celle qu'il ne sortait que lorsqu'il allait en mission avec timing serré, et cela fit sourire Kakashi qui dirigea son regard vers une horloge. Depuis quelque temps, elles étaient trouvables ci-et-là en ville pour empêcher ce genre de retard, en particulier de sa part. L'équipe sept avait pris cette décision comme une blague avant de réellement la mettre en place voici un an. C'était vrai qu'il avait déjà deux bonnes heures de retard. Cela le fit rire, et il accéléra le pas jusqu'au bâtiment abritant le Hokage. C'était que du temps était passé sous les ponts, et Konoha avait été rebâtie magnifiquement depuis. Il entra dans la place, montant jusqu'à son rendez-vous qui n'était autre que l'éminence du village, le Kage lui-même.

-Yoh, Naruto.

-Je t'interdis de partir !

-Mais c'est mon devoir !

-Je m'en tape de ton devoir !

-Putain Sasuke toi tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis quand t'étais parti ! et c'est pour…

-Je m'en fous, je te dis ! Et à l'époque, mon départ n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'aujourd'hui pour toi ! Ne fais pas des liens débiles comme ça !

-Raaah mais tu m'énerves ! Je te dis que je dois y aller ! Et j'irais !

Naruto faisait de grands gestes face à un Sasuke fermé, dont les poings étaient sur les hanches et dont le menton était à son plus haut niveau. Tous deux portaient un masque de colère mêlé d'agacement qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à cacher à l'autre. Ce qui était admirable avec Naruto, était qu'il arrivait toujours à faire ressortir ce genre d'émotion sur une face qui n'en portait pratiquement jamais hors de sa présence.

-Bonjour, Kakashi-sensei.

-Hé ? Ah bonjour Sakura… qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?

Kakashi fit un petit mouvement de menton pour montrer la commotion qui avait lieu face à eux. Naruto avait l'air lassé de redire vingt fois la même chose à Sasuke qui, contrairement au blond, était immobile au milieu de la pièce et le toisait avec colère. Sakura avait dans les bras un sac, et devait attendre depuis un petit moment de voir son sensei arriver. Elle le lui mit d'ailleurs dans les mains avant de repartir vers le bureau du Kage, même pas dérangée par les éclats de voix qui continuaient de plus belle de monter en décibels.

C'était vrai que depuis que ces deux là fricotaient, le moral de la jeune femme était assez bas, mais ce n'était rien face à l'air farouche qu'avaient montré certains de leurs camarades au courant de leur relation. D'ailleurs, il avait trouvé ça sage de ne pas le révéler au grand jour et à tous, se doutant de la réaction de certains villageois, déjà de le voir gay, mais surtout avec qui. Cette équipe était vraiment un gros problème quelque soit l'époque. S'il n'avait eu les cheveux gris, il était certain que ceux-là les lui auraient donnés en moins de deux. Sakura attrapa Naruto par le coude et le tira à sa suite jusqu'à la porte, se faisant arrêté par la voix de Sasuke qui sonna froidement :

-Sakura.

-Oui, Sasuke ? fit-elle en se retournant à demi vers lui, fichant le sac récupéré au bureau du Kage dans les mains de ce dernier.

-Je t'interdis de l'amener là-bas ! je vous dis que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Depuis quand as-tu des pressentiments toi ? C'est du n'importe quoi, il n'y arrivera rien c'est…

-Sakura !

La jeune femme était prête à en découdre, et leva le menton pour se donner une certaine stature dont elle n'eut finalement pas besoin. Naruto enchaîna à sa place :

-Sasuke, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à elle ! Et je t'ai donné une mission ! il serait temps que tu y ailles !

Naruto venait de monter la voix de manière vexante pour le brun qui détestait toujours autant ça. Il se ravisa donc, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une colère non dissimulée. Naruto avait deux manières de s'adresser à lui, soit en tant qu'ami, voir petit ami, soit en tant que Kage. Et quand c'était de cette manière-ci, il y avait des ordres qui ne se discutaient pas. Sasuke le savait, tout comme il savait que le blond n'était pas une femmelette qu'il fallait protéger à tout va, mais c'était dur pour lui, surtout après un rêve semblant si réaliste. Après tout, il avait déjà perdu un très grand nombre de personnes qu'il avait aimées et aimait toujours si longtemps après leurs disparitions, et c'était difficile pour lui de ne pas veiller sur celles d'aujourd'hui surtout quand il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas aller. Et plus la personne était importante, plus c'était un effort à faire pour s'en empêcher. Mais même en sachant pertinemment que le blond était très fort, cela n'enlevait en rien à cette angoisse qui le manger de l'intérieur. C'est pourquoi il détestait être ainsi rabroué et se voir ramener au rang de simple ninja. L'ordre du Kage prévalait sur leur statut de couple, et ça, il le haïssait plus que tout.

-Ne viens pas te plaindre quand ça se passera mal.

-Tu m'as déjà vue le faire ?

L'Uchiha plissa ses yeux et fronça un peu plus des sourcils. Sans aucune autre parole, il se couvrit la face de son masque d'Anbu et s'effaça de la pièce en s'évaporant dans un brouillard noir, ayant gardé la manière de faire apprise chez Orochimaru. Naruto souffla un grand coup avant de regarder Sakura qui le comprenait sans qu'il n'ait à dire une seule parole.

-Alors pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Naruto ? Kakashi lui tapota l'épaule, ne pouvant plus le faire comme à un enfant maintenant qu'il faisait presque sa taille.

-Je dois m'absenter du village pour quelques jours tout au plus, et je te confie mon rôle en attendant.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi à chaque fois ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être Hokage même par intérim, ça m'est déjà arrivé une fois ça me suffit.

-Tu ne vas pas discuter mes décisions toi aussi, Kakashi ?

-Ça le faisait toujours sourire d'entendre Naruto s'adresser à lui d'égal à égal, sans plus ajouter le « sensei » dont il l'affublait adolescent. Ça lui manquait presque.

-Ok, ok, ne t'excite pas.

-Voilà ! De toute façon, tu as l'habitude et tout, et je sais que je peux te faire entièrement confiance.

-N'empêche qu'il faudra un jour te trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ça.

-Mais tu n'es pas si vieux que ça, j'ai encore de la marge….Et puis j'ai une petite idée pour le futur. Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Très bien, c'est toi le chef, c'est toi qui vois.

-Héhéhé, bon on y va, Shikamaru va nous attendre sinon. Naruto rabattit son couvre-chef du feu sur le sommet de son crâne, ayant en permanence son manteau le dénommant aux yeux de tous.

-Et où est parti notre cher Uchiha ?

-Hm ? Je l'ai envoyé en mission dans le sud, y'a que lui qui peut le faire, mais il ne voulait pas y aller pour venir avec moi. D'après lui, il aurait fait un sale rêve où je mourrais.

-On appelle ça un cauchemar Naruto, fit Kakashi en gloussant.

-Mouais ben c'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de plus de soucis en ce moment, il fait ce que je lui demande et moi je m'en sortirai très bien dans mon coin, je suis plus le paumé de mes débuts, il serait tant qu'il comprenne.

-Hahaha, n'oublie pas par quoi il est passé Naruto, c'est…

-Je n'oublie pas, et de fait il devrait savoir lui aussi par quoi je suis passé.

Sur ce point, Kakashi ne pouvait lui dire qu'il avait tort, et il regarda Sakura qui venait de passer son sac à dos après le lui avoir repris des mains en le remerciant de l'avoir tenu. Voyant qu'elle avait son attention, elle lui offrit un sourire plein de vie qui contrasta avec son attitude effacée qu'elle avait depuis son arrivée.

La liste des équipes hors de Konoha est dans le registre, les affaires urgentes ont été traitées, les moins urgentes sont sur le bureau et on vous laisse juger quelles équipes pourront mener ces missions de types D. Le père de Shikamaru viendra t'appuyer si tu le désires. Celles non pressées sont dans un tiroir, mais bon ça peut attendre notre retour, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin d'y jeter un œil.

-Ok.

-Nous emmenons aussi Sai, et Neji.

-Très bien.

-Sur ce, on va y aller sinon on va finir par être en retard.

-Ok les jeunes, faites attention à vous.

-On reviendra en vie, Kakashi ! fit Naruto en lui donnant une frappe sur l'épaule.

-Et en un seul morceau, j'espère, osa leur ancien sensei.

-Il en va de soi. Sakura l'avait dit avec un sourire en coin, ajustant ses gants à ses poignets pour être plus à l'aise.

Kakashi laissa passer ses deux élèves, sachant déjà qu'il avait fait le nécessaire pour l'habiliter au mieux à son rôle pour les quelques jours à venir. Il s'attabla au bureau pour voir les registres et s'informer des situations à venir. Rien de bien compliquer en fait puisque le nouvel Hokage était souvent à jour dans ses dossiers grâce à la poigne de fer de sa meilleure amie et assistante. Du bruit venant de l'extérieur attira son attention, et il put voir ses deux élèves partir en riant et se disputant comme aux premiers jours de leur rencontre, et cela le rendit nostalgique. Peut-être était-il temps d'accepter une nouvelle équipe ? Pendant un moment, il s'était dit qu'il attendrait d'avoir leurs enfants en main, histoire de se rattraper… mais les couples ne s'étaient pas montés de manière à en avoir. Cela le fit sourire, cette équipe ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres. C'est en décidant d'éplucher les registres de l'académie pour se trouver un trio, que Kakashi laissa les deux autres disparaître au coin d'une rue.

Naruto ne disait plus rien et cela voulait en dire long.

Sakura savait que lorsqu'il se plongeait dans un tel mutisme, c'était qu'il réfléchissait longuement à une chose ou à une autre. Il ne lui était pas dur de savoir que cette fois, comme pour beaucoup d'autres, le sujet était Sasuke. Ce n'était pas qu'elle en voulait au brun, mais parfois c'était le cas. Sans doute que c'était pareil avec Naruto, bien qu'elle trouvait qu'il était plus simple qu'elle dans sa manière de l'accepter, qu'au final il ne se posait pas autant de questions.

Une ombre apparut près d'eux et les salua gaiement. Sai venait de les rejoindre en route, préparé pour la route qui allait venir. Il échangea quelques banalités avec elle, remarquant lui aussi sans le dire que Naruto n'était pas très présent dans leur conversation. Ce n'est qu'après quelques mètres qu'ils arrivèrent au point de ralliement décidé où Shikamaru était en train de discuter tranquillement avec Neji. C'est uniquement là que Naruto reprit vraiment la parole, s'excitant sur le sujet entamé comme s'il avait été là depuis le début de la conversation. Les deux autres furent dupes, ne connaissant pas Naruto comme elle. Elle savait que la colère du brun allait peser un moment sur les épaules de son ami. Shikamaru balaya cela temporairement en lui expliquant quel chemin il pensait prendre et pourquoi. Il demanda aussi au blond de se changer, pour ne pas qu'il attire l'attention plus que de raison à cause de ses vêtements significatifs de son statut. Il obtempéra, pas plus compliqué que ça, tandis que Sakura les enferma dans un parchemin qu'elle garda à sa hanche, ayant que trop l'habitude de le voir perdre ce genre de choses sans s'en rendre compte. Puis, vérifiant une dernière fois par réflexe que son arme était bien à ses reins, elle fit signe aux garçons qu'elle était prête.

-C'est parti.

Shikamaru grimaça en entendant Neji le dire, mais prit place à la gauche de son chef tandis qu'il laissa à Sakura le soin de le faire par la droite. Naruto lui offrit un sourire, mais elle pouvait voir comme un nez au milieu d'une figure que ce n'était pas encore ça. Parfois, elle aurait aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et le câliner comme un enfant, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Naruto avait une présence qui ne le lui permettait pas, il était trop fort pour ça. Jamais encore il n'était venu s'apitoyer sur son épaule comme elle-même avait pu le faire dans le temps. Souvent elle cherchait à prendre exemple sur lui, à devenir aussi forte que lui, mais elle savait qu'elle n'y arrivait pas toujours. Elle le respectait d'autant plus qu'elle le plaignait d'être ainsi, sachant que cela pouvait faire beaucoup de bien de s'épancher même si ce n'était que rarement. Toutefois, elle l'enviait souvent, mais rarement elle le montrait, ne voulant fragiliser d'une quelconque manière leur relation aussi simple et saine fût-elle.

Neji revêtit son byakugan et ouvrit la marche, suivi par les quatre autres, laissant le soin à Sai de la fermer. Longtemps, ils allèrent par monts et par vaux, rencontrant parfois un voyageur ou deux qui cherchait comment se rendre à un endroit ou un autre. Par moment, Sai créait un immense oiseau et s'envolait pour remplacer Neji qui avait besoin de se reposer les yeux. Naruto voulut plus d'une fois utiliser sa forme Sennin pour les aider à vérifier les alentours, mais Sakura ne le lui permit pas, trouvant cela bien trop voyant alors qu'il se devait de passer inaperçu. Cela faisait rire Naruto bien qu'il ne le lui montra pas, l'écoutant comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis le temps.

Pourtant durant le voyage, il sentit une présence tout comme ses camarades. Fatigué de ne pas savoir qui était là, il revêtit par deux fois cette forme, cherchant à savoir si un certain Uchiha ne serait pas dessous tout ça. La première fois alors qu'un campement de fortune venait d'être monté pour passer la nuit qui arrivait, mais il ne parvint pas à ressentir sa présence, trouvant juste celles de quelques hommes et de nombreux animaux. Il recommença par une fois le lendemain, cherchant à localiser Sasuke, mais du se rendre à l'évidence que l'Uchiha l'avait écouté contrairement à son habitude, car il ne se trouvait pas là.

-Naruto !

Ce dernier sursauta en entendant le ton de voix de Sakura qui le regardait d'un air réprobateur parce qu'il avait utilisé cette forme. Ce n'était pas la plus poussée, et il haussa les épaules en ne voyant pas le mal que cela pourrait apporter. Il n'était pas contre un peu d'action s'il le fallait, cela faisant un bon moment qu'il n'avait été lui-même en mission. Il était un homme d'action après tout, et par moment il s'ennuyait dans son bureau. Shikamaru était en train de revoir la route, Neji ayant repéré des présences louches non loin d'eux, et Sai quitta le groupe pour y jeter un œil, tandis qu'ils prirent la nouvelle route. Il revint bredouille après quelques heures, et les retrouva attablés à un petit point relais, aux tables extérieures, attendant de commander.

C'est pendant cette pause déjeuner que ces hommes qui les suivaient attaquèrent.

Sai faisait un petit point de la situation, regardant d'un œil distrait le menu lorsqu'un homme surgit de terre pour poignarder Naruto. Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour s'en débarrasser, comme des autres, qui venaient de chavirer quelques tables. L'Uzumaki détestait lorsqu'on s'en prenait à des innocents et autres civils, et c'était dans ces moments là qu'il ne laissait aucune ouverture à sa garde, afin de ne pas prolonger le combat plus que de raison.

Adroitement Naruto l'évita, glissant contre la lame qui aurait dû lui perforer le dos et passa sa main derrière le crâne de l'homme, l'écrasant contre la table d'un geste vif. L'homme portait un bandeau frontal qui appartenait à un village assez lointain et dont les effectifs n'étaient pas des plus quantitatifs. Il se souvenait d'avoir proposé une alliance pour la paix, chose qu'ils avaient refusée, le traitant d'hérétique. Raison de plus qu'il fit qu'il n'eut aucune pitié, surtout qu'un autre venait d'empoigner la serveuse pour qu'il relâche son partenaire. Deux clones apparurent près de lui et l'empêchèrent de la blesser, alors que son pied s'écrasa au niveau du torse de son ennemi qui décolla pour s'écraser plus loin dans la forêt environnante.

Naruto les rétama, semblant danser quand en fait il les frappait. Bien vite ils furent à terre, n'ayant bien entendu pas le niveau pour se mesurer à lui sous cette forme ni même sous une autre. Il était devenu un monstre pour une toute autre raison que celui qu'il avait en son sein. Celui qui avait voulu le pourfendre venait de se relever et préparait un jutsu de foudre qu'il balaya de son vent et qu'il conclut en lui faisant un coup de pied retourné dans le flanc. Un autre qu'il avait repéré comme étant le leader voulut à son tour préparer une contre-attaque, mais Naruto accéléra et l'attrapa par le dos, le mettant à terre et lui cassant presque les bras en les y bloquant. Il se pencha sur lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille avant de le jeter près de l'un de ses compagnons, bien plus mal en point.

-Et sortez vite du pays du Feu, je ne suis pas sûre que mes hommes aient plus de compassion que moi.

Ils grimacèrent, prenant cela comme une insulte, préférant mourir que d'avoir ainsi la vie sauve. C'était une chose que Naruto ne comprenait pas, mais ses amis si. C'était aussi ça être ninja, et leur chef avait un cœur bien trop généreux pour ça, ils l'avaient toujours su… mais ils l'acceptaient ainsi et l'aimaient tel quel. Neji avait revêtu son byakugan et était en train de visionner la zone pour prévenir d'éventuelles autres attaques, gardant un œil sur le groupe qui s'éloignait. Naruto était allé s'excuser auprès des commerçants qui ne les chassèrent pas, habitués à voir ce genre de chose de temps à autre. Et puis il remit une petite somme d'argent pour passer l'incident, prenant sur ses économies personnelles à cause de la table qu'il avait lui-même cassée. Les autres s'étaient installés à une nouvelle tablée et il les rejoignit, souriant comme à son habitude.

-T'aurais pu nous en laisser un bout, Naruto.

-Hahaha, désolé les gars.

-Naruto.

-Hm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le blond regarda Shikamaru qui portait un air grave et un peu las en même temps. Du bout du doigt il jouait avec un petit récipient contenant du soyu, le faisant rouler sur le bois de la table, s'amusant du liquide qui se ballottait d'un bord à l'autre, attendant que son ami ouvre la bouche. Faisant parti de ses amis les plus proches, mais étant aussi son conseiller le plus judicieux, Shikamaru ne retenait jamais ses mots quand il décidait de lui ouvrir les yeux sur un sujet précis.

-Un jour, ça se retournera contre toi de les laisser en vie, ils pourraient revenir en nombre et…

-On en a déjà parlé, Shikamaru.

-Justement.

-… et je pense toujours qu'il faudra encore tenter de s'en faire des alliés, j'aimerais éviter les morts inutiles.

-Hm… mais ils n'accepteront jamais.

-C'est ce que vous disiez tous pour Sasuke, et regardez aujourd'hui.

-Pfffff, galère. Et que feras-tu s'ils le tuent ton Sasuke ? tu nous diras toujours qu'on doit être en paix avec eux ?

Naruto se crispa un peu et se tut, faisant un peu de peine à Sakura qui avait envie de foudroyer Shikamaru du regard. Mais elle ne le fit pas, assez sage pour ça. Ce n'était pas que le blond n'y avait pas pensé, c'était plutôt qu'il évitait d'aller dans ce sens, car tout pouvait devenir noir de cette manière. Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier que Shikamaru n'avait pas tort. La serveuse arriva à ce moment et distribua les plats commandés qu'ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Sakura reprit la conversation et la détourna sur un sujet moins épineux.

Une ombre tournoyant sur l'herbe un peu plus loin attira l'attention de Naruto, et seul ce dernier remarqua le faucon qui faisait des cercles au dessus d'eux et qui s'en alla quand il le regarda faire. Le rapace était beau, si haut, l'air inapprochable et indétrônable. Il laissa le blond rêveur.

Quand ils reprirent la route, ils y allèrent à leur rythme pendant un moment, avant que Naruto ne demande à Sai de créer un oiseau fait d'encre assez gros pour tous les transporter le plus rapidement possible. L'autre s'exécuta, en faisant un d'une taille si impressionnante que le Hokage eut assez de place pour se coucher et piquer un roupillon, bien loin du stress occasionner chez ses gardes qui craignaient une attaque qui les mettrait dans une situation difficile. La Terre était basse vue d'ici, et ils restaient malgré tout des hommes. Une telle chute pourrait être mortelle, mais Naruto semblait confiant et cela atténua un minimum les tensions du petit groupe qui s'éleva un peu plus encore.

Shikamaru soupira un bon coup et décida de rejoindre son chef au pays des rêves, alors que Sakura en profita pour regarder le paysage, ayant peu souvent l'occasion de le voir de si haut si longtemps. Neji prit place à l'avant, restant alerte, alors que Sai se mit à dessiner. L'expédition n'avait plus rien de formel, pouvant presque laisser envisager que ce petit monde allait en vacance ou profitait juste du beau temps. Ils passèrent un décor fait entièrement de roches, survolant à nouveau une forêt puis un immense champ de fleurs jaunes et rouges. D'autres arbres se profilèrent à l'horizon, découpant l'horizon asymétriquement.

Ils arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'au lieu de réunion qui se trouvait dans un petit village perdu, entouré d'un joli paysage verdoyant au creux d'un versant de montagne et bordé d'un côté par des arbres noueux. Naruto s'excita en voyant les premiers bâtiments faits de bois et de tuiles, en particulier à cause de la silhouette qu'il avait devinée près de l'entrée. Impatient d'en revoir le propriétaire, il hurla son nom :

-Gaara !

Le jeune homme se retourna, un sourire se dessinant de suite sur son visage apaisé en reconnaissant la voix qui l'avait hélé. Naruto sauta de l'oiseau, atterrissant sans aucun mal et courant à la rencontre de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Même ses gardes saluèrent les siens, la suspicion n'était plus de mise depuis longtemps entre ces deux régions, et les deux Kages discutèrent comme tous amis de longue date le feraient, ce qu'ils étaient par ailleurs. Leurs gardes du corps échangèrent aussi et c'est en groupe qu'ils passèrent l'entrée, rencontrant Bee un peu plus loin qui s'extasiait en rime sur un drôle d'objet artisanal.

La réunion était prévue sous peu, et tranquillement ils s'y rendirent, Naruto testant avec Bee quelques spécialités culinaires alors que Sakura leur hurlait de ne pas se gaver avant l'heure. Les garçons n'en eurent rien à faire, s'enfuyant sous son courroux, totalement heureux. Ils profitaient de la paix qu'ils avaient établie de leurs mains, et cela, avec un très grand plaisir. Attrapant même Gaara par le cou, Naruto le traina avec lui dans une ruelle spécialisée dans la nourriture du coin, et il lui mit d'office une galette dans la bouche, tenant la sienne entre ses dents pendant qu'il payait la dame les vendant. Comme à son habitude il s'amusait d'un rien, et cela rassura Sakura.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu de réunion, ayant réussi à avoir une demi-heure de retard, ils trouvèrent les autres Kages. Meï ne voyant pas Sasuke fit une petite grimace avant de reprendre un peu de son thé, saluant mollement d'un geste vague de la main les nouveaux arrivant tout comme ses deux gardes qui l'encadraient. Toujours aussi belle malgré les années, elle jeta un petit coup d'œil hautain à Sakura qui n'avait pratiquement rien à lui envier. Cette dernière d'ailleurs garda le menton bien haut, mais fit comme si elle n'avait pas compris son petit regard de défi. A hurla sur Bee, lui faisant signe de rappliquer à ses côtés, mais l'autre n'en fit qu'à sa tête, le saluant d'une main et d'un immense sourire, mais continuant de se tenir près de Naruto qui se dirigeait vers son siège. Onoki eut l'air contrarié comme à son habitude, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant déjà ce dont ces jeunes lui diraient s'il osait faire une remarque. Ces gamins ne craignaient rien ou presque, et cela le dépassait par moment même s'il avait fini par accepter certaines choses. Près de lui se tenait un jeune homme bien bâtit et à la mine boudeuse, son élève pour le poste qu'il occupait encore, celui qu'il formait du mieux de son savoir car se sachant mortel et plus tout jeune face aux petits nouveaux.

Gaara prit place près de A qui venait de se calmer bien que son expression était toujours puissante et terrible. Il en imposait toujours même s'il ne le cherchait pas, montrant par cette aura qu'il avait, qu'il en avait bavé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Samui se tenait à ses côtés, pansée de ses blessures un peu trop visibles et témoins apparents de l'entraînement qu'elle subissait pour concourir au poste de Hokage parmi ceux auxquels A avait pensé. Elle était pour l'instant en tête de liste, mais il y avait aussi une autre jeune demoiselle dont la puissance était encore brute et dont la sagesse n'était pas inexistante. L'adolescente se tenait près de lui, détaillant Naruto avec un certain intérêt, ayant entendu plus d'une fois Bee lui en parler.

Naruto et Gaara connaissaient ces « petits » nouveaux, et ils essayaient de s'entendre au mieux avec eux pour ne pas dégrader les relations qui s'étaient fixées entre villages. Ce n'était pas toujours facile car il y avait encore des sujets tatillons, certaines choses étant encore ancrées dans les mœurs de certains. Mais ils travaillaient à cette paix commune aussi souvent que possible. L'un des sujets du jour allait être l'officialisation d'un de ces jeunes comme futur Kage, et c'est dans ce climat assez détendu que la réunion débuta.

Sakura était fière de lui dans ces moments là, car elle pouvait le voir sous un autre jour qu'elle aimait assez. Shikamaru était très respecté dans cette assemblée, et exposa plus d'une fois son avis et ce qu'il pouvait déduire de certaines actions. Durant ces réunions, elle, tout comme Naruto, était fière d'appartenir à Konoha.

La réunion ne dura pas des heures et des heures puisqu'ils allèrent à l'essentiel, se faisant bien plus confiance que dans le temps bien que parfois certaines réserves furent gardées. Certains voulurent maugréer, mais des arguments furent rapidement trouvés. Ils avaient vu ce pour quoi ils se trouvaient là et bientôt il serait temps de repartir, mais avant cela, ils avaient pris l'habitude de partager un repas ensemble. Ainsi à la fin des discussions, le groupe changea de salle pour s'orienter vers une plus petite dressée en leur honneur.

Ils entrèrent donc dans cette dernière sans essayer de se devancer, y allant comme ça venait en toute simplicité. L'esprit de compétition dangereux qui avait pu régner n'avait plus la même teneur aujourd'hui, surtout pas pour un rien quasi inutile. La décoration était sobre et douce, assez neutre et très traditionnelle avec son sol en tatami et ses portes de papier. Des petites tables de bois laquées en rouge se trouvaient là, positionnées en V pour les chefs tandis qu'une table commune était mise un peu plus loin pour le reste des personnes les accompagnant. Bien moins placée que celles des Kages qui étaient face à un paravent joliment décoré à la main.

Une femme d'un certain âge qui s'occupait d'eux depuis l'arrivée de chacun, leur désigna à chacun la table qui lui était dédiée. Ils durent s'asseoir sur leurs jambes à même le sol avec pour seul confort un coussin. Des jeunes femmes habillées traditionnellement entrèrent après une rapide courbette de respect et amenèrent le repas tandis qu'une jeune demoiselle entra dans la pièce et se prépara en s'asseyant devant le paravent. Naruto avait remercié du bout des lèvres la femme lui ayant posé son plateau-repas, son attention ayant été retenue par l'Odoriko geisha qui se tenait sagement là. Celle qui tenait la salle annonça alors le début des festivités.

-Notre jeune danseuse vous offrira tout d'abord une danse traditionnelle d'éventails. Elle vous interprétera ce soir sa « Danse du Lion » avant de vous offrir un autre spectacle.

Naruto écouta à peine le reste, subjugué par la lourde chevelure façonnée de manière traditionnelle, ramenée en chignon et parsemée de quelques fleurs fraîches et de perles bien blanches autour d'un petit peigne doré et finement décoré. Son visage d'un ovale parfait était peint de blanc, ses yeux bien noirs ressortant d'autant plus sur ce faciès fantasmagorique qu'elle offrait. Par endroits elle s'était fardée de rouge, soulignant ses yeux en amande d'un trait fin vers l'intérieur et qui grossissait un peu vers l'extérieur. Sa bouche était d'un rouge vif qui lui donnait un petit air boudeur, mais qui n'arrivait pas à la départir de la beauté dont elle la parait. Sa tenue était finement décorée et était faite de blanc et de plusieurs teintes de bleu avec de petits motifs de fleurs sur le bout des manches et à la ceinture. Elle était d'une beauté froide et presque hautaine, attirant toujours toute l'attention de l'Hokage. Cette femme magnifique aux splendides formes camouflées sous les tissus, lui rappelait son compagnon.

Elle eut un sourire dédaigneux qu'elle perdit vite, fixant le sol d'un air vide, attendant d'avoir toutes leurs attentions puis, toujours sans les regarder, déplia lentement un éventail qu'elle plaça d'un geste gracieux devant sa bouche. C'est là qu'elle fixa droit devant elle, dégageant une très grande puissance dans son regard. De son autre main, elle ouvrit le second éventail rouge qu'elle fit rouler devant elle d'un mouvement de poignet. Balayant l'espace, elle donnait l'impression de caresser avec une très grande douceur une chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'une lueur presque amoureuse, et elle plia le bras, remonta l'éventail dans les airs devant elle tout en le faisant tournoyer délicatement.

L'éventail qui cachait ses lèvres rejoignit l'autre, et elle les fit valser ensemble, les faisant se frôler puis remonter le long de ses bras, glisser le long de son corps alors qu'elle s'éleva, relevant enfin son visage du sol. Elle portait une indescriptible tristesse sur les traits alors que les éventails s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre et que l'un d'eux chutait dangereusement en tournoyant. Le deuxième le suivit et elle le posa sur celui qu'elle tenait, le poignet plié d'une telle façon que cela ne pouvait que faire mal. La danseuse tourna sur elle-même, faisant des mouvements de plus en plus larges et ronds, faisant remonter l'ensemble dans un rythme endiablé. Et voilà qu'ils atteignirent des sommets, lui arrachant un sourire fin. La Geisha était en train de s'étirer pour les mettre au plus haut puis s'écroula en douceur, retombant à genoux et refermant ses accessoires, chose qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas fais durant le spectacle.

Par moment, Naruto avait eu l'impression qu'elle avait été en train d'aimer avec tendresse une ombre qu'elle avait tenté d'attirer à elle, mais qu'elle avait fini par renvoyer dès que celle-ci s'était trouvée trop près de son corps. Mais finalement, elle l'avait accepté et l'aimait totalement sur la fin. Le jeune Hokage était subjugué par la jeune femme au point d'en être épouvanté, ayant l'impression de trahir Sasuke. Car elle avait réussi à le faire légèrement bander, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Seuls ceux de Konoha avaient remarqué son trouble bien qu'ils ne se doutaient pas jusqu'à quel point il l'était au niveau de son entrejambe, cela car il avait toutefois réussi à palabrer et manger, même si ça avait été moins vite que les autres. Il n'avait à aucun moment lâché la fille du regard, et elle saluait poliment à présent, sur le point d'échanger ses éventails contre une flûte traversière, une autre jeune femme lui installant un coussin moelleux sur le sol pour qu'elle s'y repose et leur joue de cet instrument. Elle n'avait pas encore échangé ce qu'elle tenait, qu'un craquement sinistre se fit entendre.

Des ninjas apparurent de partout, prétentieux au point de vouloir se farcir tous les Kages en une seule fois. Ils étaient là en nombre, encerclant le groupe toujours attablé qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. L'un d'entre eux avait poussé l'une des trois femmes présentes à terre. Un autre en tenait une en joue à l'aide d'un sabre, et la dernière, la danseuse, était tenue en respect par deux hommes. Un saï posé sur le flanc par un homme, une main à l'arrière du crâne pour la faire se courber en avant par un autre, qui lui maintenait aussi un bras en arrière pour qu'elle ne puisse se mouvoir facilement. Pendant quelques longues secondes, personne ne parla, mais Naruto osa :

-Si c'est contre nous que vous voulez vous battre, relâchez les femmes, nous ne sommes pas du genre à fuir.

Elles couinaient de peur, excepté la danseuse qui regardait le blond droit dans les yeux. Ces hommes savaient que s'ils lâchaient les otages, alors les puissants de ce monde n'auraient aucune pitié envers eux. Les tenir ainsi était un moyen d'imposer une pression sur ces gens prônant la paix. A pensait attaquer, tout comme Meï qui se préparait à le faire. Perdre quelques vies contre un plus grand nombre était un choix stratégique logique à leurs yeux, mais pas à ceux de Naruto. Gaara était en train d'analyser la situation pour protéger les femmes des attaques possibles dont elles feraient l'objet, et jeta un coup d'œil à son vieil ami qui comprit le message, mais ne l'aima pas. La geisha qui avait retenu son attention lança alors à son attention :

-Il faut parfois savoir faire des sacrifices, Usuratonkachi.

Les yeux du blond se firent bien ronds en voyant apparaître dans les iris devenus rouge de la danseuse, les trois Tomoe caractéristiques des Uchiha. Très vite, elles changèrent vers leur évolution la plus poussée, lui conférant une exécution de mouvement bien plus optimale. De nombreuses personnes se mirent à hurler de douleur, s'effondrant au sol lourdement pour s'y rouler tellement elles avaient mal. Sasuke était donc venu le protéger, allant jusqu'à se transformer en femme et se donner en spectacle pour être au plus près de lui sans se dévoiler si cela n'était pas utile.

-Sa… !

Mais Naruto n'eut pas le temps de continuer. D'un mouvement brusque, la danseuse venait d'enfoncer un chidori à celui qui tenait le saï, puis tourna vers son autre adversaire, lui laissant son bras dans la main pour se faire un pivot. Elle arriva vers l'homme très rapidement, sa coiffure gâchée par la main l'ayant maintenue volée pratiquement libre sur ses épaules, laissant voir des mèches rebelles très Sasukienne bien que plus longues. Un bruit strident se fit entendre après qu'il eut donné un coup sec à l'éventail qu'il tenait et qui se transforma en arme. Les baleines dévoilèrent des petits couteaux affutés qui lui servirent à couper la gorge de son opposant en faisant rouler son poignet. Cela fit ruisseler une pluie de sang autour de lui, ne l'empêchant pas de tourner sur lui-même comme s'il dansait encore. Sa chevelure ruissela dans son dos alors qu'un homme tenta de le tenir par là, mais qui ne parvint qu'à arracher sa parure. Ses cheveux voletèrent derrière lui, s'opposant à ses mouvements brusques avec classe et légèreté, le suivant parfaitement dans ses mouvements. Sasuke ouvrit son autre éventail, l'arma et se mit à tourbillonner parmi les hommes l'entourant, se penchant un instant en arrière pour se laisser tomber sur les mains et faire une roue, profitant du moment pour couper un tendon puis une gorge en se redressant.

Il s'allongea en avant, faisant ressortir sa croupe, et n'eut qu'à allonger un bras pour désarmer une femme qui le lui attrapa. Sasuke le replia, la ramena vers lui et lui donna un coup de tête, la mettant à terre, puis se sentit partir en arrière, agrippé par un homme. Il eut un sourire et se coupa les cheveux pour que la prise se relâche, pivota sur lui-même, faisant face à son ennemi qu'il égorgea, puis donna un coup de talon et passa par-dessus son ennemi s'appuyant d'une main sur sa tête pour rebondir un peu plus haut. Il tuait avec une grâce sauvage et féline, donnant juste l'illusion de danser parmi eux en bougeant ses accessoires de haut en bas, de les effleurer en accrochant une dernière fois leurs regards angoissés en comprenant qu'ils venaient de perdre plus que ce qu'il avait essayé de gagner.

Ceux qui tenaient les autres femmes voulurent les tuer pour leur apprendre à se rebeller, mais un son paniqué fut leur seule réponse quand ils virent un fin nuage de sable protégeant les victimes. Sasuke termina sa prestation en posant un genou à terre et en éventrant deux hommes, à peine touché par les éclaboussures de sang. Il leva les bras et les abattit violemment, ses paumes touchèrent le sol, et Sasuke releva là tête, assez pour fixer Naruto de ce même regard qu'il avait eu par moment durant sa danse, mélange d'amour et de puissance.

-Il faut savoir quand se défendre et arrêter de demander la paix à tout va. Lorsque l'on est attaqué, on riposte, surtout après tant d'avertissements. Il serait temps que tu comprennes.

L'ambiance dans la pièce devint un peu plus lourde, et des serpents dégoulinèrent des murs et tombèrent du plafond, d'autres sortirent du sol, apparaissant du néant. Ils s'enroulèrent autour de certains, commençant à en attaquer d'autres, créant la panique chez leurs ennemis face à la vitesse d'exécution des bêtes. Naruto eut un mouvement de recul en voyant un pauvre hère sortir de nulle part pour poignarder son amant toujours sous sa forme féminine, mais la jeune danseuse qu'il était ne se laissa pas faire. Une puissante décharge électrique l'entoura et le tua dans d'atroces souffrances en le projetant violemment contre un mur. Aucun Kage n'avait encore bougé, ce qui n'était pas le cas de leurs gardes qui avaient déjà neutralisé une bonne partie de l'assistance. Ils regardaient ces hommes et ces femmes qui voulaient les mettre à mal, n'acceptant pas cette idée de la paix qu'ils avaient mise en place. Il y avait toujours des réfractaires qui ne pouvaient croire en la paix entre tous ces villages, et qui tremblaient en comprenant ce que ces alliances pouvaient apportés. Mais c'était bien pour ça que Naruto tentait de les incorporés à eux, bien que d'autres Kages continuaient de le traiter de fou. Mais il ne l'était pas, il avait juste envie d'y croire.

-Arrête ton genjutsu, Sasuke.

Le brun le défia un instant du fond de ses prunelles avant de s'exécuter en le voyant revêtir sa forme la plus lumineuse. Cela faisait longtemps que Naruto n'avait ainsi montré sa puissance et son rang, et c'est ainsi qu'il s'approcha de celui censé être le chef de ce groupe, réduisant au silence ceux qui voulurent s'interposer, cela rien que par l'énergie qu'il dégageait. L'autre voulu lui faire du mal, mais le blond fut plus rapide et l'immobilisa sans mal. De sa force pure il l'obligea à regarder le massacre commis à l'instant par l'Uchiha, puis celui éventuel des hommes mis à terre par leurs gardes. Il lui demanda si c'était cela qu'il voulait pour ceux qu'ils aimaient, pour ceux qu'ils protégeaient ? Il voulut savoir si c'était ça l'avenir qu'il réservait aux enfants qui grandissaient dans son village… et il lui demanda de lui dire « oui », si telle était sa réponse, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mais l'autre ne put le faire.

Il pouvait voir la différence qu'il existait entre eux. Une seule femme avait mis plus d'un de ses hommes à terre, faisant couler à flot le sang de ses compatriotes. Ils étaient bien plus faibles que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, et ces hommes n'avaient même pas encore senti le grand jeu. Il pouvait sentir la puissance de ce Kage, il savait qu'aucun de ceux présents dans son groupe ici ne pourrait lui tenir tête s'il décidait de les tuer. Il serra le poing, se rappelant des paroles sages de leur ancien chef, tenant simplement en une phrase : « il y a des combats qui ne se gagnent pas par les poings, il y en a d'autres où il faut savoir battre en retraite pour pouvoir gagner du terrain ». Longtemps, il avait trouvé cette ligne de conduite totalement stupide, mais aujourd'hui il avait l'impression de comprendre.

Quelque peu récalcitrant, mais toutefois attentif et compréhensif, cet homme eut comme promesse de pouvoir repartir chez lui sans qu'aucun des Kages ci-présents, ni même leurs hommes, ne viennent s'attaquer à lui et à ceux faisant partis de son village. En échange de quoi des discussions allaient bientôt avoir lieu pour mettre en place une alliance entre eux. Il serra la main de cet homme au regard doux et pourtant plein de puissance. La parole du Hokage était d'or, c'était assez connu pour qu'il le sache. Jamais encore il n'avait eu envi de faire confiance pour si peu, mais il lui donnait envi de croire. C'était effrayant… mais tout autant excitant. Cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait espéré ainsi. Sur un signe, il dispersa ceux encore vivants, certains emmenant les corps de ceux ayant perdu la vie ce soir. Expliquer leurs morts, la faire accepter, puis expliquer à tous ceux qui le suivaient qu'un pacte pourrait être scellé, allait être plus que dur. Naruto en était lui aussi conscient, et c'est bien pour ça qu'il avait mis fin à cette tuerie en s'occupant personnellement de cet homme. Ce dernier s'en alla avec sa petite armée qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose, ne touchant pas à la danseuse qui se tenait toujours au même endroit, les vêtements imbibés de sang par endroits, la chevelure folle et beaucoup plus courte encadrant un visage aux notes rouges un peu plus nombreuses qu'à son début. Ses deux billes rouges le foudroyèrent un instant, dures et glaciales, puis se posèrent sur Naruto. Une once de chaleur et de désir s'y répandit, et l'homme comprit ce qui se passait entre ces deux là, il n'était pas dur de comprendre pourquoi cette femme s'était battue comme une lionne pour son chef. Il fit signe à quelques-uns de ses hommes de s'occuper des corps, évitant de regarder le couple.

Naruto n'eut plus honte du désir éprouvé à son encontre et qui était en train de le reprendre à nouveau. Il s'approcha d'elle, la trouvant frêle et désirable, lui donnant envi de la protéger malgré la force monstrueuse dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, lui prouvant définitivement s'il l'avait fallu qui elle était, révélant sous des cils aussi noirs que ses cheveux deux insolents sharingan.

-Ça aurait été plus simple de tous les tuer.

Sasuke avait le don de tuer les bonnes ambiances d'un presque rien. Enfin ça il en était coutumier, et Naruto enchaîna, s'arrêtant à peine sur sa voix moins grave, mais aux intonations sommes toutes habituelles. Le voir en femme ne le dérangeait pas plus que de le prendre en mec.

-Non…. ça n'aurait rien valu de bon, répondit Naruto en regardant Sasuke droit dans les yeux, soutenant son regard. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu as fini ta mission ?

-Hn.

-Vraiment ?

-Je te dis que oui !

-…ok, t'énerve pas…mais j'aimerais que tu obéisses mieux, et que tu ne viennes pas si je ne te le demande. Fais-moi un peu plus confiance.

-Comprends que j'ai trop perdu pour être éloigné de ceux qui comptent aujourd'hui lorsqu'il y a de telles situations, Usuratonkachi.

-Ça vaut aussi en sens inverse Sasuke, mais je sais que tu es fort et que tu reviendras quoiqu'il arrive.

-…moi je n'arrive pas à faire ça.

La fin main de la jeune femme passa sur sa joue, lui agrippant la nuque. Sans avoir à trop le forcer, elle le fit se mettre à son niveau, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Cela fit sourire le blond qui au final se fichait bien de l'avoir en femme ou en homme, car Sasuke restait Sasuke, et lui faisait toujours de l'effet. Il adorait cela, être en parti accaparer par lui de cette manière et de ne pas avoir envi d'aller ailleurs. Il lui rendit son baiser, oubliant les autres, oubliant le reste, tout sauf son amant qu'il attrapa par les hanches.

Neji avait les yeux depuis un bon moment, encore ahuri de la danse qu'avait offert l'Uchiha à l'assemblée. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère…du moins, il avait cru. Sai en l'ayant vu en danseuse avait eu un doute, aussi certain que les autres qu'il ne pouvait s'abaisser à ça. Toutefois, en voyant la réaction de Naruto puis ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Shikamaru trouvait cela aussi surprenant que chiant, et il continua de boire tranquillement sa coupe de saké, profitant du calme revenu alors que Sakura essayait de remonter sa mâchoire du sol. Quand elle y arriva enfin, après le baiser en fait, elle se leva pour se rendre auprès d'eux, habituellement plus petite qu'eux d'une tête, mais jamais non pas moins imposante. Elle était de celles que l'on respectait. Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches, fixant la brunette qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine plus imposante que la sienne. Dernièrement, elle en voulait à Sasuke, déjà parce qu'il ne l'avait pas choisi, ensuite parce qu'il lui avait pris l'autre personne qui lui plaisait autant que lui, enfin parce que ça faisait d'eux des gays.

-C'est en étant aussi laxiste avec lui qu'il finit par n'en faire qu'à sa tête Naruto.

Sakura se tint droite près d'eux, l'air agacé de les voir ainsi se bécoter, mais Sasuke ne rentra pas dans son jeu, la regardant de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'elle gênait. Toutefois, la petite joute féminine ne continua pas, puisque les autres Kages, qui jusque-là étaient restés en retrait, commencèrent à discuter sur la future affaire à venir. L'Hokage avait le don de toujours être imprévisible pour tout et n'importe quoi, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un sujet se rajoutait à la toute dernière minute. Une date était en train d'être choisie pour que tous puissent se rassembler prochainement, mais la discussion n'empêchait aucunement les petits regards en coin de l'assistance sur la paire de sharingan. Ils savaient tous qu'une seule personne en possédait à Konoha, et qu'elle était un homme. Seulement, savoir l'Uchiha être une femme était assez cocasse…et impensable lorsqu'on le connaissait.

Habitué aux regards, mais détestant toujours autant ça, Sasuke interrogea Naruto du sien. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air contre son idée silencieuse de leur montrer qui il était réellement, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter Shikamaru et Sakura. Ce n'était pas le moment de fragiliser les alliances ou la crédibilité du Hokage et de Konoha à cause de cette relation. Alors, le brun haussa les épaules et remit juste de l'ordre dans sa tenue, laissant son amant à ses affaires, regardant les derniers corps partir, les regards de haine sur lui, et celui plus calme de ce chef qui le fixait avec un certain respect mêlé de peur.

La réunion reprit avec ce nouveau sujet, et tout du long Sasuke resta à l'écart, droit et fier même dans ce corps de femme. Une des geishas qu'il avait convaincu de laisser faire le spectacle revint lui donner son kusanagi, le remerciant d'avoir sauvé leurs vies. Elle lui proposa de se laver et changer, et ce ne fut qu'à ce seul instant que l'Uchiha quitta la pièce, encore préoccupé par son rêve. Cet homme en avait fait parti, et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Maintenant encore plus qu'avant il était sûr qu'il se passerait quelque chose de grave. Se lavant rapidement, il accepta les vêtements qu'on lui prêta, plus léger et moins soyeux, mais emplit de motifs de fleurs sur couleurs vives.

Quand il revint dans la pièce, les Kages se séparèrent, et ils lui donnèrent un jour et une heure, et il partit avec ses hommes. Le cœur n'étant plus à la fête, ils décidèrent de se séparer.

Le groupe de Konoha retournèrent en ville après que le blond se fut changé à nouveau, et laissant à chacun le soin de disparaître dans la nuit. Neji montra son étonnement par des mots, Saï par quelques plaisanteries grivoises qui faillit lui valoir un bon genjutsu en pleine poire. La main de Naruto cacha les armes rétiniennes du brun, et prit de l'autre celle de Sasuke, décidé à le calmer en se promenant. Il se chargea de répondre à quelques questions, en laissant d'autres en suspends alors que Sasuke ne prenait même pas la peine de grogner une affirmation ou son contraire. Et ils marchèrent ainsi dans les ruelles éclairées, découvrant ce petit monde de paix. Naruto adorait faire ça, ici ou à Konoha, prendre le temps de voir le bonheur sur le visage des gens. C'était un plaisir que personne n'arrivait à lui enlever, pas même Sasuke qui le suivait et se prenait au jeu même si ce n'était que rarement. Il le suivait calmement, se laissant mener, se laissant protéger de la foule et de toutes sortes d'agressions extérieures. Il aimait se promener avec lui de cette manière, depuis qu'il était revenu c'était même devenu un plaisir bien qu'il n'aurait jamais cru le penser.

Shikamaru et Sakura finirent par les laisser seul, fatigués de tenir la chandelle, alors que Neji continua encore un peu avant de se lasser à son tour, certain qu'étant des monstres shinobis, fou serait celui qui tenterait de les tuer. Cela surtout quand ils se trouvaient ensemble. Saï avait quitté le duo en même temps que lui, se prenant un coup d'œil mauvais de Sasuke. Ils demandèrent juste à ces deux là de venir les retrouver demain à un lieu précis et le couple continua de se promener main dans la main, chose qui était rare surtout quand il se trouvait à Konoha et qu'il y avait du public. Alors, ils profitèrent de se plaisir simple, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps demandent du repos à cause du voyage, des efforts et parce qu'il était depuis bien longtemps le temps de dormir tout simplement. Ils entrèrent alors dans un hôtel, et y prirent une chambre toute simple avec un lit double où le couple s'allongea. Naruto passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme dont le dos était collé à son torse. Il l'embrassa sur l'épaule, ne s'attirant même pas les foudres de l'Uchiha qui aurait pu croire qu'il le préférait en version féminine. Cette idée n'avait même pas effleuré le brun qui, quand Naruto usait du sexy-méta, ne faisait lui-même aucune réelle distinction. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils avaient compris ce qui était important chez l'autre, et que ça n'était en fait pas une question de physique.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, une éternité suspendue dans un instant pourtant court, profitant de l'instant qui pouvait stopper à tout moment par une tierce volonté que la leur. Le brun soupira, son corps reprit sa forme initiale, et la main de Naruto se repositionna contre lui pour être plus à l'aise. Sasuke en profita pour changer sa position, se retournant contre son blond, torse contre torse. Entre ses cils bien bas il mira le visage de son amant qu'il pouvait voir dans la lumière faible venant d'en dehors de la pièce. Naruto dormait déjà, paisible dans son sommeil.

Il aimait cette paix que le blond lui amenait. Vraiment. Et souvent quand son compagnon dormait, Sasuke s'adonnait à se plaisir solitaire qu'était le regarder jusqu'à ce que Morphée l'emporte sur sa volonté. Il glissa dans le sommeil, blotti contre celui qu'il aimait bien qu'il ne le lui disait jamais, celui qui le protégeait silencieusement sans jamais le clamer sur les toits, sans jamais lui demander rien en retour si ce n'était que de rester près de lui au village. Et même cela le blond ne le lui avait jamais formulé avec des mots, il l'avait tout simplement lue dans ses yeux. De fait, il ne lui avait jamais rien promis de la sorte, mais ils savaient.

Oui, ils savaient, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils, poussant un soupir d'aise. Il sentait près de lui un parfum qu'il aimait, mais sa main ne trouvait pas la personne à qui il appartenait. Elle eut beau farfouiller la largeur du matelas le séparant du vide, il ne le trouva pas, alors il entrouvrit un œil puis un deuxième, se demandant où son brun avait pu aller. Du bruit venait de la salle de bain.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai faim, on va…Sasuke ?

Un petit pied venait de passer l'embrasure de la porte pas totalement fermée, bientôt suivi par une demi-jambe parfaitement galbée. Une jambe de femme était en train de lui faire du gringue, montant et descendant doucement avant de se poser délicatement au sol sur la pointe du pied ne devant pas faire plus que du 38. Une main passa l'embrasure de la porte, elle-même de petit format et pourtant adulte. Elle se posa contre le mur, dévoilant bientôt une épaule puis le bout d'un visage mutin. Sasuke avait une fois de plus revêtu son corps féminin, au regard indécent et fier sous de longs cils ténébreux qui lui donnait un regard de biche, mais pas du tout effarouchée. Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres charnues qu'il mordit avant d'avoir un rictus malicieux. Cela lui creusa une petite fossette qui causa un battement plus fort que ceux déjà présents chez Naruto, qui attendit de voir la suite. Car avec Sasuke aussi il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre, et ce qui pouvait être une vraie invitation pouvait tout aussi bien être un piège pour une prochaine dispute. Il attendit donc patiemment de voir où tout ça allait les mener, lorsque le corps de son compagnon dépassa la porte, le dévoilant dans le kimono de la veille qu'il avait retravaillé à sa manière.

En effet, de nombreuses épaisseurs et longueur de vêtement avaient disparues, découpées au ciseau certainement, car le travail n'était pas des plus propres. Maintenant, le vêtement n'arrivait même pas à mi-cuisses, devenu réellement indécent, et la ceinture au ventre était nouée beaucoup plus simplement alors que le haut du kimono n'était pas totalement refermé, dévoilant ses courbes plantureuses qui ne dépassaient pourtant pas celles d'un sexy-méta made in Naruto. Ses cheveux ne dépassaient pas ses omoplates, et malgré quelques épis étaient assez lisse, comme ceux d'Itachi.

Naruto pouvait être sur d'une chose en tout cas et ça il en certain même s'il n'avait aucune preuve réelle de ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Si Sasuke avait été une femme, il en aurait encore plus bavé. Car en plus d'être caractérielle, elle aurait été une vraie chieuse. Une des plus belles parmi les belles, mais aussi celle qui n'hésiterait pas à provoquer jusqu'au bout, comme avec ses vêtements en l'instant, avant d'envoyer bouler tout mâle qui s'approcherait de trop près, cela en ne se cachant même pas pour s'en moquer de le voir essayer. Mais une fois le bon choisi, il aurait été la femme d'un seul homme…ou d'une seule femme puisque comme aujourd'hui, Sasuke n'était que l'homme d'un seul homme. Cela arracha un nouveau sourire au blond qui se retint de rire. Il l'aimait cet enfoiré, et il ne doutait pas que c'était réciproque.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il aurait été une femme sûre d'elle et impitoyable avec ceux qu'elle ne considérerait pas…un Sasuke au féminin finalement. Naruto ne put réprimer un petit gloussement en en venant à cette conclusion. En femme, Sasuke aurait été à peu de différence près le même qu'en homme et certainement qu'il aurait été encore plus hargneux pour arriver au bout de ses rêves.

Les hanches féminines se mirent à onduler lascivement alors que ses mains remontèrent le long de ses bras jusqu'à son visage où ses dents accrochèrent un doigt, retenant l'une d'elle sur le bas de son visage pendant que l'autre alla se perdre dans ses cheveux, ramenant en même temps une mèche en arrière. Sa mâchoire libéra son doigt, et sa main glissa jusqu'à ses hanches qui roulaient toujours lentement.

Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'une musique un peu plus forte commencée à s'élever. Ses épaules se soulevaient en rythme, de deux à gauche puis de deux à droite, alors que sa tête battait la mesure de la même cadence. L'Uchiha recula jusqu'à la porte, y posa sa voute plantaire et la poussa doucement pour la refermer, s'appuyant contre elle pour s'y laisser glisser sensuellement avant de se relever et de bouger un peu plus rapidement, ne perdant pas le rythme, balançant ses épaules et ses hanches tout en avançant vers lui. Ses mains continuaient de caresser sa peau ou de se perdre dans ses cheveux, mais ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de le fixer.

Là aussi, il y dansait une flamme que seul Naruto savait interpréter, et détenir cette clé était pour lui d'une grande jouissance.

Sasuke venait de poser un pied sur son entrejambe, sans trop appuyer, et le remua doucement, faisant des petits cercles qu'il stoppait sans prévenir pour pousser son sexe vers le haut. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de son blond imperturbable, et cela lui arracha un sourire. En l'effleurant, elle remonta son pied le long de son ventre jusqu'à son torse, cela du bout de ses orteils où il appuya plus fortement qu'ailleurs. Naruto se laissa faire, s'allongeant à sa demande et le laissant le surplomber comme s'il l'écrasait. Le pied se retira et se posa près de lui, la jeune femme se pencha sur lui et suspendit son corps près du sien sans le toucher, l'excitant par le rapprochement effectué. Naruto avança sa tête vers la sienne, quémandant un baiser que l'autre lui donna, prêtant sa langue au jeu.

Sur son bas-ventre il sentit un poids, et ses mains lui confirmèrent que c'était bien Sasuke qui s'y était posé, remuant doucement pour lui donner encore plus envi, agrémentant tout cela d'un soupir langoureux bien placé. Son petit côté sadique ne l'avait jamais quitté et cela ne déplaisait pas réellement au Hokage. Sasuke posa ses fesses sur son bas ventre, laissant ses mains sur son torse et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il avait envi d'essayer sous cette forme ?

Naruto eut un sourire tout aussi sadique que lui. Ce qu'il voulait ? L'entendre le lui dire. La moue du brun montrait néanmoins qu'il n'y était pas décidé, et avec toute la séduction qu'il pouvait montrer, Sasuke fit glisser le kimono de ses épaules, dévoilant une peau nue parfaite et claire qui continua de se dévoiler jusqu'à montrer un sein rond et parfait qui accrocha l'histoire d'une seconde le regard enfiévré de Naruto. Mais son attention fut de suite redirigée par les lèvres joliment faites de sa compagne qui avait une manière de parler toute sensuelle.

-J'ai vu que tu étais excité en me voyant hier sous cette forme…

Le doigt du brun glissa le long de l'arête de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres, se faisant croquer par les dents blanches de son amant qui le libéra pour le voir s'attarder sur celle inférieure. Les longs cils noirs et fournis cachés pratiquement les iris de la même couleur. Naruto savait que le brun brûlait lui aussi d'envie. Du bout des lèvres, il lui avoua :

-Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour m'exciter…

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, serrant les dents un instant, ce qui lui donna un air…mignon ? Naruto aurait presque ri, mais n'en fit rien, gardant pour lui cette envie. Pour le coup, Sasuke avait arrêté de se mouvoir, concentrer sur le sens de ces paroles. Intérieurement, Naruto riait déjà, et se fut encore plus amusant quand il le vit lui demander, d'un air impérieux, mais inquiet :

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Hahaha, tu voudrais savoir hein ?

-Réponds Naruto.

Un large sourire s'empara des lèvres de l'Uzumaki qui effleura la nuque de son amant du bout des doigts, fière de le voir frissonner sous son toucher. Il aimait tirer ce genre de frisson à son brun.

-Que j'ai juste besoin de toi pour l'être, Teme. J'ai pas besoin du reste…

Sasuke ne put retenir un certain étonnement de se dessiner sur son visage, ni même quelques couleurs sur ses pommettes. Il n'était pas faible face à la flatterie, mais quand elle était aussi imprévisible il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Le pire était sans doute que Naruto était un maître dans l'art de le piéger. Naruto l'avait amené jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. C'était une chose qu'il aimait particulièrement faire, certainement parce que le brun devenait assez docile durant ces moments là, et qu'il se laissait faire en fermant au monde, et en toute confiance, ses paupières.

Il sentit sa lèvre contre sa peau et l'autre en les siennes, il sentit la chaleur de l'échange et la douceur qui y était mise. Sasuke sentait l'amour de son blond à son encontre, et il s'appliqua à le lui rendre, échangeant avec lui, participant sans honte au baiser donné. Quand ils arrêtèrent, son excitation avait fait un bond, et il sentait son entrejambe qui était devenu plus moite qu'à sa sortie de la salle de bain.

-Tu me préfères donc sous cette forme, Usuratonkachi ?

-Hm ? Non, l'un ou l'autre, qu'importe, tu restes mon Uchiha. Il n'y a pas grande différence…hmmm, en fait…je n'en vois que trois.

-Hn ?

-D'abord, tu es petit et j'aime voir le dessus de ton crâne ça me change, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Ensuite, tu as deux bosses là et rien ici, lança malicieusement Naruto en glissant une main sous son kimono à moitié défaits après lui avoir pointé d'un doigt sa poitrine.

-Baaaka…Sasuke sentit ses doigts contre son intimité, et l'un d'eux se fit assez taquin. Bien que ça l'inquiétait de savoir comment cela allait se passer, il était aussi impatient d'en voir plus. Alors, il continua sur sa lancée : …mais si tu veux, il peut y avoir quelque chose à cet endroit, il suffit que je me transforme dans ce sens...

-Hahahaha, ça ferait vraiment bizarre, une femme avec ça là.

Naruto riait, mais le brun voyait qu'il était en train de réfléchir à la chose et de l'imaginer. Son rire se fit entendre, bien plus doux que ceux de fou qu'il avait pu avoir dans le temps. C'était aujourd'hui plaisant, et Naruto glissa ses mains tout contre son corps, découvrant ses formes somme toutes inhabituelles. Son brun l'embrassa avant de glisser vers son oreille dont il suçota le lobe, soufflant tout contre :

-Pervers.

-Hahahaha, regardez qui dis ça, vraiment si les gens se doutaient de comment tu es dans l'intimité ! j'aimerais qu'ils le voient parfois, rien que pour voir leurs têtes !

Sasuke ricana, mais savait que ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Naruto pouvait être jaloux bien qu'il ne se montrait pas possessif comme lui à ses moments. Alors que d'autres puissent le voir dans cet état ? Tout simplement impensable. Les mains d'hommes se posèrent sur les fesses rebondies, sous le kimono qui ne cachait rien d'autre que le corps nu de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier se redressa, laissant la raie de ses fesses contre son érection. Sasuke était du genre à pousser au crime, mais Naruto savait se tenir…jusqu'à un certain point, ce n'était pas un saint non plus. Et là, ça devenait dur…

-Et pourquoi tu me chauffes sous cette forme ? Je n'aurais jamais cru y avoir droit une deuxième fois.

Les yeux du brun le regardèrent de haut, lui laissant voir qu'il se tâtait à lui répondre avec véracité. En se baissant vers lui, ses cheveux ruisselèrent autour de son visage, faisant magnifiquement ressortir ses traits et mettant au supplice le blond qui avait envi de le prendre sans préavis aucun.

-Sache que je ne ferais ça que pour toi Naruto, jamais un autre n'y aura droit.

-Et donc ?

-…

-Une réponse ne te tuera pas non ?

Mais le plus dur pour l'Uchiha n'avait jamais été les actes, mais bien les mots. Les cheveux noirs vinrent chatouiller le visage tanné, et ses lèvres pleines se posèrent sur les siennes. Les ongles féminins griffèrent gentiment la poitrine du Kage qui resserra ses mains autour des fesses blanches. Sasuke plongea sa main dans sa chevelure dorée et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue avant d'aller jouer avec son oreille, sachant pertinemment que le blond en était friand. C'est là qu'entre une petite morsure et une léchouille, il lui murmura :

-…j'ai envi de savoir sous cette forme les sensations que cela pourrait donner…

Il avait réussi à le lui faire dire. Le sourire du blond battit à plate couture tous les autres qu'il aurait pu avoir. Sasuke n'y résista pas et l'embrassa, une fois puis deux, puis prolongea longuement par un échange de langue. Les mains de Naruto étaient en train de le caresser, et Sasuke gloussa avant de lui glisser qu'il y avait un autre endroit que celui habituel qu'ils utilisaient. Naruto fut étonné une seconde puis éclata d'un rire joyeux et amusé, se faisant frapper l'épaule par son acolyte qui lui enleva son pantalon, seul vêtement porté par le blond.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis…faudrait que je tente un jour aussi hahaha.

-Abruti d'Usuratonkachi.

-Hmmm aaah

Naruto se redressa sur ses coudes, avant d'attraper Sasuke qui avait commencé à s'empaler sur lui. Il lui demanda d'attendre, cherchant à s'asseoir pour être plus à l'aise. Le corps de sa compagne tout contre le sien, ils se mirent à bouger, l'un pour pénétrer et l'autre pour l'aider. Les petites mains de l'Uchiha étaient en train de lui griffer le dos alors que son corps mal dénudé se frottait contre le sien, l'un de ses seins caressant sa peau nue. Naruto avait du mal à garder la tête froide, surtout que l'antre en train de l'accueillir était brûlant de désir. Sasuke poussait des soupirs différents de d'habitude, de par la manière, de par le volume, de par la voix. C'était lui sans être lui, et Naruto se devait de le regarder pour être sûr d'être avec la bonne personne.

C'était sa première fois ainsi.

Sasuke tremblait légèrement au-dessus de lui, l'ayant laissé plonger assez loin. Les sensations étaient différentes de ce qu'il connaissait, et surtout non pas moins bonnes. Il avait presque l'impression d'être anéanti, et pourtant Sasuke désirait que cela perdure. Sa peau était en train de rougir par endroits, et il s'aida de ses bras autour de sa nuque pour ne pas s'enfoncer plus alors que Naruto l'avait lâché pour le déshabiller complètement. Il fit glisser les vêtements près d'eux sur le lit, puis caressa un sein rebondi de sa paume de mâle, cela avant de le prendre en bouche ce qui lui tira un couinement puis un soupir.

Quand il faisait l'amour avec lui, il faisait toujours fi de ce qu'il pouvait trouver honteux en temps normal. Cela que se fut un gémissement, un ronronnement…une gâterie. C'était sa manière de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait même s'il ne lui disait jamais avec des mots.

Les bras puissants de Naruto l'encerclèrent, et Sasuke se sentit soulevé puis couché sans que l'autre ne se soit retiré. Ils avaient changé de position, Sasuke dos au matelas et Naruto entre ses jambes qui donna une poussée plus forte, plongeant loin en lui et lui coupant le souffle un instant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir quelque chose en lui à cet endroit qui de toute manière n'existait pas en temps normal. C'était bon, c'était étrange, et il aimait ça. En l'entendant gémir, en le sentant remuer sous lui, Naruto sentit un plaisir le submerger. Il n'était pas le même que d'habitude bien qu'aussi intense. Il avait envi d'être plus doux et pourtant d'y aller avec la même force et la même brutalité. Il désirait plus que tout la marquer et se graver en elle, il avait envi de voir le visage féminin de son homme en pleine extase. Sasuke avait la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, les yeux fermés et cherchant à respirer entre deux plaintes. Naruto la regardait, s'abreuvant de cette image qu'il lui offrait, aimant voir la sueur qui commençait à apparaître sur sa peau blême car la température de la pièce avait fait un bond.

Avec douceur, il se mit à bouger en elle, donnant par moment des à-coups plus fort, plus brut, avant de la frustrer en recommençant. Naruto se mouvait dans ce corps comme il le faisait dans l'autre, commençant à se perdre dans sa moiteur. Il avait envi de jouir, mais voulait que Sasuke soit au septième ciel avant lui. Il l'embrassa, profitant de l'échange pour plonger le plus profondément possible en elle, l'écrasant de son corps puissant et sentant le bout de ses seins contre sa peau.

Sasuke enroula ses pieds autour de ses hanches, les joignant dans son dos à l'en briser. Il le voulait en lui et Naruto ne s'en privait pas, respirant comme lui par saccade et si fortement qu'ils avaient l'impression de n'entendre plus que ça alors que la musique continuait d'être diffusée. Leur union devint un peu plus brutale, elle s'accéléra, et le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir une longue plainte, ne pouvant empêcher le reste de son corps de vibrer de plaisir sans pouvoir se contrôler. Un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de la sorte et qui était en train de le plonger dans des abysses insoupçonnés de contentement. Comme à chaque fois avant de se déverser, Naruto le mordit, le faisant gémir étrangement de plaisir et de douleur. Sasuke se cambra vers lui, comme pour mieux le recevoir, pressant l'un de ses bras dans son dos alors qu'il planta ses ongles de son autre main dans son épaule.

Se raidissant, Naruto vint, gémissant d'une voix rauque son bonheur. Il s'écroula ensuite sur Sasuke qui crut étouffer sous sa masse. Relâchant sa prise sur lui, il lui tapa dans le dos pour lui dire de se pousser, ayant enfin l'impression de pouvoir respirer quand son amant se fut écarté. Restant sur le dos, Sasuke chercha à faire le tri dans les émotions qui l'avaient et qui le parcouraient toujours.

Du plaisir, du bonheur, un soupçon d'euphorie…et beaucoup d'autres choses. Ça le remuait de l'intérieur, l'embrouillant tellement ils s'entremêlaient. C'était bon et un peu désagréable. En tout cas, la tension était en train de retomber, et son corps au repos était en train de l'entraîner une nouvelle fois vers les limbes du sommeil. Demain il faudrait se lever tôt, se préparer puis reprendre la route.

Il ne détourna les yeux du plafond que lorsque la main de son homme se posa sur son ventre plat, chaude-bouillante sur sa peau qui lui semblait froide. Ça faisait de longues minutes qu'ils se reposaient, et Naruto, à moitié sur le ventre, mangeait toujours des yeux son compagnon avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Sasuke tendit le cou vers son visage et lui vola un baiser, doux, long, comme pour conclure ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Naruto pouffa, mettant fin à l'échange, et caressa de sa main sa joue avant de ramener ses mèches de jais derrière son oreille, aimant les voir reprendre place comme s'il n'avait rien fait. C'était un geste qu'il faisait quasiment à chaque fois qu'il venait de se faire un câlin, et si Sasuke avait été un chat, Naruto aurait parié qu'il serait déjà en train de ronronner. Un sourire en coin et fier de lui, le blond lui susurra :

-Ça t'a plus j'ai l'impression.

Sasuke gloussa, plissant des paupières et adoucissant ses traits. Quand Naruto touchait ses cheveux ainsi, il aimait se laisser faire. C'était plaisant de se sentir voulu. Alors c'est sans aucune retenue qu'il lui fit :

-Pourquoi ? Toi non peut être ?

Naruto adorait l'air taquin dans les billes noires. Plus que tout il aimait Sasuke tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, assez apaisé pour ne plus envoyé bouler quiconque aurait osé le titiller de cette manière. Enfin, surtout lui. Avec les autres, il y avait parfois encore des accrochages, mais c'était inévitable avec le passé de son brun. De sa main, Naruto le ramena à lui, se serrant tout contre son amant qu'il embrassa de-ci de-là sur sa frimousse, adorant faire cela. Et puis entre deux bisous et un suçon près de l'oreille, le blond lui demanda s'ils pouvaient le faire comme d'habitude, ce qui fit rire l'Uchiha. Son amant avait un appétit sexuel qui pouvait le laisser quasiment mort parfois, et c'était loin de lui déplaire. Mais avant tout, c'était le fait qu'il lui demande de le faire avec son corps d'homme qui l'enchanta. Naruto n'avait pas besoin de son corps de femme pour être satisfait, et l'Uchiha se mit à rire, glissant sa main jusqu'à son visage pour laisser vagabonder ses doigts sur sa peau jusqu'à sa chevelure dorée. Il l'effleura d'un baiser, suspendit son geste, et battit des cils avant de lui souffler :

-C'est ton anniversaire depuis deux minutes et des poussières, alors je ne vais rien te refuser.

Naruto devait bien lui reconnaître un plus, s'était que sous cette forme, Sasuke était encore plus gracieux. Mais il prit soin, comme à son habitude, de ne pas le lui dire. Plus que tout il ne voulait pas le fâcher. C'est donc en riant joyeusement que le blond lui répondit :

-Ça, c'est le genre de chose qu'il ne faut pas me dire, Sasuke.

Ce dernier se mit à rire et reprit sa forme initiale de bellâtre mâle, et passa une jambe en travers de celles de son amant. Sa main descendit le long de la peau tannée, laissant un frisson tout du long à celui à qui elle appartenait. Cela l'amusa, et tandis que leurs doigts se joignirent, sa langue dessina une ligne sur sa gorge, descendant lentement vers sa clavicule qu'il mordit, appréciant d'entendre un grognement de plaisir s'élever de la gorge de son amant. Sasuke leva le visage vers son aimé qui venait de l'embrasser sur le front, et Naruto en profita pour reprendre ses baisers, le dévorant autant que possible et finissant par le renverser dos au lit. Sa poigne se fit plus sûre, plus ferme, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Sasuke décida de le laisser mener la danse. Il ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise en sentant ses lèvres sur sa gorge et ses mains sur son corps.

La nuit était loin d'être finie.

Sakura et Shikamaru les trouvèrent à l'heure à l'endroit convenu, ce qui n'était pas étranger à la présence de Sasuke qui se tenait près du Kage, entièrement vêtu de sa tenue spéciale d'Anbu. Rien ne le démarquer des autres Anbus, ce qu'ils avaient eu du mal à concevoir vu qu'il avait toujours eu tendance à mettre le symbole de son clan sur tout et n'importe quoi. Mais quand il avait investit cet uniforme là, il l'avait laissé de côté et s'était fondu dans la masse. Il s'était par contre rattrapé sur sa tenue de Jounin, portant son éventail si reconnaissable comme un blason, sur le haut de ses manches.

Derrière son masque, ils ne purent deviner son expression, mais Naruto n'arrêtait pas de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les larmes au bord des yeux. Les deux autres ne posèrent aucune question. De toute manière, ils avaient déjà les réponses ou bien n'étaient pas très loin de la réalité. Neji mit peu de temps à arriver après eux, les saluant à la minute exacte de l'heure fixée. Ils rentrèrent donc tranquillement, Shikamaru commençant à parler à Naruto des points à aborder lors de la réunion prochaine avec ceux qui les avaient attaqués, récupérant Saï en chemin qui avait ramené aux autres un petit déjeuner qui dévia le Hokage de son travail.

Le retour au village se fit sans anicroche. Ils firent de nouveau un crochet par le petit restaurant qui avait subi par le fait de leur simple présence, et y restèrent un petit moment pour discuter avec le patron, lui taisant qu'il se trouvait face à l'homme dont il était en train de parler. L'autre était en train de lui raconter des choses qu'il avait entendu sur le Hokage, et cela amusait énormément Naruto qui argumenta avec lui avant finalement de prendre congé.

Quand ils arrivèrent, les gardes de la porte principale les saluèrent chaleureusement avant de venir à leur rencontre pour colporter les dernières nouvelles, et ils restèrent là un petit moment. Sasuke planté près du groupe n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, regardant des gamins rires et se courir après. Un peu plus loin, une femme tenait un gros paquet de courses, bientôt sauvé par un chuunin de la dernière promotion qui l'aida à se débarrasser de ce lourd poids qui la casser en deux. La main du blond qui le frôla dans le dos le ramena à la réalité, et il suivit le petit groupe. Depuis son retour, il trouvait cela effarant de voir à quel point il s'était habitué à cette paix au point de ne plus être sur ses gardes à tous instants.

Ils croisèrent une équipe sur le départ qui les salua à leur tour, et Sasuke regarda les yeux emplis de rêves de ces enfants de se voir devant le Hokage, l'un des hommes qui avaient permis de ramener la paix sur le monde. Sasuke avait plus que tout envie de le prendre contre lui et de l'embrasser, mais au lieu de quoi il se tut et continua de suivre la petite troupe qui chemina directement vers le bureau du Kage où ils ne trouvèrent pas Kakashi. Neji et Saï étaient déjà repartis en chemin, et Sakura n'était là que pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans le bureau, bien qu'elle le trouva étonnamment bien en ordre. Shikamaru bailla avant de disparaître sans que personne ne le voie faire, et fut le premier à croiser Kakashi qui se rendait à son travail d'intérimaire. Il fut accueilli par la team sept originale, Sasuke s'étant démasqué et étant en train de se changer pour ne pas se faire remarquer avec ses affaires d'Anbu puisqu'il ne portait plus son masque.

Sakura questionna Kakashi sur ce qui s'était passé durant leur absence, et Naruto vint s'y intéresser car après tout c'était son travail, même si ce n'était pas la partie qu'il préférait. Sasuke s'était sagement installé pour écrire son rapport sur la mission qu'il avait expédié pour les rejoindre, n'omettant presque rien. Le reste de la journée passa plutôt vite, avec un Naruto vite débordé par un imprévu et une mission montée rapidement dans un certain énervement. Et avant que la nuit ne tombe, l'Uchiha enleva son amant de tous les jours, l'entraînant sans une parole au travers du village, passant par les toits pour ne pas trop croiser de paires d'yeux.

Il le mena dans un coin tranquille du village, plus qu'une masure c'était là une maison cossue dans un jardin clôturé et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, loin du petit appartement qu'ils avaient respectivement. Naruto ne comprit pas, et regarda même bêtement la plaque annonçant leurs deux noms de famille côte à côte. Il interrogea Sasuke d'un coup d'œil, cherchant à comprendre ce que l'autre voulait lui dire ou lui faire comprendre, et comme à son habitude, son petit ami soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, fatigué de toujours devoir tout expliqué dans ces moments là. Naruto se mit à rire et le prit dans ses bras, lui demandant d'être gentil et de lui expliquer, chose que son compagnon lui concéda après une grimace dédaigneuse :

-Tu croyais vraiment que mon cadeau serait mon corps ?

-Ben…

-Ça, tu peux l'avoir tous les jours 'spèce d'idiot.

-Euh…c'est pas faux.

-Bien sûr que ce n'est pas faux. Ose prétendre le contraire et je te frappe.

-Ben ok je le dirais pas aïe ! ça fait mal, me frappe pas comme ça débile !

-Tch' t'as qu'à arrêter d'être bête quand je suis sérieux.

-Ahahaha, ok, mais Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-C'est quoi alors mon cadeau ?

Les épaules de Sasuke perdirent leurs maintiens, et le brun le regarda d'un air découragé, arrêtant de faire sourire l'ahuri qui lui servait de petit ami. Il n'avait même plus la force de se mettre en colère.

-Tu me poses vraiment la question là ?

-Ben…ouais ?

-…sauvez-moi…

-Arrête de te faire prier, et explique Teme.

-Hn, bon tu vois ça ?

-Ben la plaque ? Naruto regarda leurs noms gravés sur le petit monceau de métal, vissé à l'entrée de la bâtisse.

-C'est ?

-Nos noms ? Osa le blond qui ne voyait toujours pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

-Oook…et ça ?

-Ça, c'est une maison, fit Naruto tout fier de lui.

-Oui.

-Et ?

-C'est la notre.

-Hein ? la notre ?

-Ouais, ça veut dire qu'on va vivre ensemble à partir d'aujourd'hui Usuratonkachi…et je sens que je le regrette déjà.

Naruto avait du mal à comprendre l'information. Il regarda plusieurs fois la maison, la plaque, son petit ami, son cerveau cherchant à faire tous les liens. Cela sans se rendre compte qu'il était en train de broyer la main de son amant tellement son bonheur était grand, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais encore il n'aurait échangé sa vie pour une autre. Attrapant Sasuke tout contre lui, il l'embrassa, essayant de ne pas pleurer de bonheur bien que c'en n'était pas loin.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait un tel cadeau, et il était plus qu'heureux que celui qui le lui fasse fut Sasuke et pas un autre. Il l'embrassa, éprouvant un bonheur infini en sentant les bras du brun se refermer sur lui et ses mains dans son dos qui le pressaient tout contre son corps.

-Sasuke ? fit-il près de son oreille alors que l'autre était en train de lui laisser un suçon.

-Hn ?

-On peut y emménager quand ? Le rire du brun s'éleva à peine eut-il fini sa phrase, et Naruto le connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà entendu résonner de cette manière.

-Tout de suite…

Sasuke avait un sourire d'un kilomètre, et commença à s'estomper de devant lui, dans un brouillard noir, cela jusqu'à disparaître totalement. C'était un petit jeu entre eux, dont le but était que Naruto le retrouve, une sorte de cache-cache à leur sauce. Ça mettait du piment, faisant languir l'envie, parfois à les rendre fou. C'était dans ces moments là que Naruto était un peu plus brusque que la normale, mais ce n'était pas du tout Sasuke qui aurait l'idée de s'en plaindre, aimant le provoquer de la sorte. Naruto fonça droit vers la maison pour l'y débusquer au plus vite.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait aimer son Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

Odoriko geisha : danseuse geisha (dont l'idée du traditionnel)

Odori mai : danse traditionnelle.

Shishimai : Danse du lion

et j'espère que mon titre veut vraiment dire 'la danse du lion de l'éventail' mdrrrrr.

A un jour (peut être)

Et merci pour ceux qui poseront un commentaire, je vous répondrais dès que possible :)

xyz


End file.
